Complete Understanding
by SilverShark15
Summary: A Twitch Plays Pokémon fic. AJ finally has to face Red. Although there is something about him that AJ can't seem to place... Who is this person? Why can't AJ place what this person is about? Hints of AJ/Joey, AU/OoC, AJ's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** AJ/Joey.

**Note(s):** You may think of this as a sequel to "_Phone Call_" and "_Calling back_", but really, you don't have to read those first if you don't have to.

Yes, I've been watching "_Twitch Plays Pokémon_", and it's a hilarious game. As much as I adore Gold with other people, I adore Gold with Joey in this one ( Gold being named "_AJDNNW_" for this fic ). So, this is where the idea comes from.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**AJ's PoV**

For hours...

For hours, I wondered through the darkness of Mt. Silver. It's been hours, yes, and I'm starting to get annoyed with the darkness around me, and the growing cold. I felt around, occasionally running into Crobats, Onyx, and Ursirings. All but two of my team fainted, and one was low on health.

It was worse with the mental condition I had. Yes, this mental condition I had for almost all my life. Hell, from the start of my journey, I had run up and down the stairs, just to make sure I didn't drop anything. I tend to do that, plus _triple_ check everything I do. So, I ain't very smart. Though, through the doubt, I managed to make it this far with this team.

I closed my eyes, and took a quick break.

Am I even close?

It wasn't until I finally made it to the peak.

I see a figure in the distance.

Silence.

Walking towards the figure, and it turned out to be a boy. Around my age, though a little older. He turned around, and watched me with chilling red eyes. They practically _glowed_ among the shadows of the cap he wore.

I tensed...

Who is this person?

More silence.

Wordlessly, he challenged me to a battle, bringing out a spiked yellow bird I never saw before. The last pokemon in my team that wasn't fainted HAD to be weak against electric.

I lost, in under two minutes.

I blacked out.

**X-X-X-X**

After I healed, I got a call from Todd. Todd. Todd, I dislike him. Still, I just count him as a friend though, for he calls me almost everyday, along with someone else...

My first and best friend, Joey.

I like Joey. I closed my eyes, as I remembered my times Joey and I called.

He's... Special.

I looked back up at the peak of Mt. Silver.

Silence.

The boy with the red eyes.

Who is he?

I feel tense around him. Especially when I look into his eyes.

Red.

Those red eyes.

They held...

Something.

I can't put my finger on it, but I feel... Something from his eyes. It's neither good nor bad. It's...

I can't describe it.

I decided to give it one more try.

**X-X-X-X**

It's been hours since I reached the peak. Through the darkness, and up the cold mountain. It was then I eventually found the boy again, and this time, I was more prepared.

Silence.

Wordlessly again, he challenged me, and this time, I brought out Metal Gear, my Steelix. I learned over time that the yellow bird was named Zapdos. I've never seen a Zapdos before, but it was the strongest obstacle I had to defeating this trainer.

I admit, it was the toughest battle I ever had.

**X-X-X-X**

Lazorgator was low on health, but it was worth it.

I defeated this trainer.

I defeated him with almost all I got.

Panting, his red eyes widen slight. He couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it myself.

Silence.

He held onto his hat, and gave off a small smile, as he silently returned his pokemon, and went back to staring at me.

I returned my pokemon also, and I eyed the trainer in front of me also.

His eyes held _complete understanding_.

"_Believe it or not, young trainer, I use to have the same problems as you._"

I looked over to Burrito the Espeon, who spoke using his psychic powers. He was inside his pokeball.

"_This is what this trainer is saying... He has complete understanding towards you..._"

My eyes widen, and looked up.

He's gone.

Looking around, all I saw was snow.

I didn't hear him leave, so...

My eyes widen in realization.

Silence.

I fell to my knees.

Someone...

Who understood me...

Now he's gone...

More silence.

Silently, I stood up, and left.

I felt so completely bad now.

A lone tear flew out into the wind of the cold peak of Mt. Silver.

**X-X-X-X**

Sleep.

I can finally sleep.

I felt so _exhausted_ after traveling thirteen days with little to no sleep at all. I'm finally home. Home, finally at least.

Though, there is one person in mind I want to visit real quick.

I hopped on Brian and flew.

I hoped to visit him before the journey ends.

I want to confront him about something. For I kept him in the dark for far too long.

**X-X-X-X**

I finally arrived in Route 30, and I softly smiled when I saw a familiar boy. I don't remember the last time he called me, but he use to call me once a day. Usually about his ratacate. I don't mind listening to him about his only pokemon, as long as I kept him as a friend. Over the time, he called me almost everyday. We became so close. So very close.

So close, I gotta tell him.

I just...

Gotta trust him to know.

Silence.

It was then, he noticed me, and smiled. I waved, "Hey, Joey!"

"AJ!" Joey cried, and walked up to me, "It's been a while!"

I chuckled lightly, "Well, ya know, Kanto and all."

"Did you beat Kanto?" He asked, smirking, "No doubt you did, didn't you?"

I paused, thinking of the boy with red eyes. I nodded, giving a small smile, "Yeah... I did, alright."

"Sweet!" Joey cried, "Tell me, AJ, was the Champion tough?"

I nodded, as we both sat down, "It was pretty tough. I lost to him once, though I had to give another try, right?"

"Cool!" Joey said, and patted my shoulder, "So, now you're the champion of both Johto AND Kanto! That's impressive!"

I sighed. Now should be the time I tell him. I gave off a small smile, "Thank you. Though, I had doubt at first..."

"All rookie trainers have their doubts, AJ." Joey said, and gave a small smiled, "I had no doubt."

I opened my mouth to speak, only to paused at what he said.

Joey...

Had no doubt in me?

I eyed him, making him a little uncomfortable, though he didn't say anything else after. He kept his small smile. Every time I visit him, I'd always make him uncomfortable. Usually by staring. So, he should be use to this.

Silence.

I leaned onto him, smiling softly, "Thank you, Joey. You have no idea how grateful I am for having a friend like you."

"Heh..." Joey nervously chuckled, "No problem, AJ. I'm grateful too to have a friend like you."

Ahh... Maybe I don't need to tell him. He understands without me having to tell him.

I guess that's what friends are for.

I closed my eyes as I remembered the red-eyed boy.

Silence.

I'm happy.

I know two people who understand.

That's all I need to know.

**X-X-X-X**  
**End...**

* * *

**Awesome! Finally, I got this posted! x3 I had this in my mind ever since Crystal ended! Shoot, I feel very proud of this... Despite feeling like it was a little quick paced, and it isn't at the same time... Don't you hate it when you get that? Anyways, I hope you like this! Thank you, very much for reading! x3**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd _LOVE_ to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
